


meeting the parents

by Amber12409



Series: next to the traffic lights [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A surprise Visit, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Domestic Boyfriends, Fruit Basket, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Minho is panicking on the inside, Slice of Life, chanlix are helpful, jisung is stressed, jisung's parents are nice, minho's parents are nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber12409/pseuds/Amber12409
Summary: Minho thinks it's a good time for Jisung to meet his parents as Jisung parents making a surprise visit.(or, making another step in the relationship while panicking)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: next to the traffic lights [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115888
Kudos: 21





	1. Minho's parents

**Author's Note:**

> translated

**When Minho parents met Jisung**

Felix and Chan stood in front of the mirror with Jisung looking at himself with a worried look.

"Stop it," Felix said, "you look good."  
"I'm just not used to dressing like that. It's not me."

Jisung picked up the blazer and then touched his white-collar shirt and then his tie. "Do you have anything more, me?" Jisung asked.  
"let's see."

Felix and Chan came to help Jisung get ready because Felix had good taste in clothes and Chan would go to these parties once in a while and for mortal support. Chan had already explained to Jisung that he didn't have what to worry about and that they would be able to leave whenever he wanted since Minho would go just to show presence and say hello to his parents.

Jisung didn't want to cause any trouble, thinking that Minho is leaving because of him even if they were used to him leaving early after showing presence, this thought held him, he never met Minho's parents and hasn't experienced any of these parties.

Jisung took a deep breath and then turned to Felix who suggested he wear a sweater with a turtle neck in dull blue, he took the sweater and disappeared to the bathroom, when he got out looking at Felix. "Okay no." Felix sent him to take it off.

"don't you have a suitable suit?"  
"It doesn't match his hair color."  
"What do you mean?"  
"The suit is black, and only does the job with dull hair."  
"He's not going to change hair color that fast."  
"I know, and with how much Ji looks good with black roots and half hair still blond, only the dull blue hair he had a few years ago will work in this case-" Then he stopped. "Wait," he said and ran to the pile to pull out a black turtle and a black blazer. "that will work."

Felix went and opened the bathroom door without even caring and threw the clothes at his surprised friend. "I'll fix your hair later," Felix exclaimed after closing the door and sitting on the bed, Chan grinned.

Jisung left the room dressed in the dull clothes his twin had brought him, causing the two to open their mouths and Felix to be proud of himself, "I did my best now it's all you, Ji."

Jisung looked at himself in the mirror, he liked the black even though he didn't like to wear tight clothes, they left his apartment after Minho called saying that he's waiting downstairs, Chan and Felix said goodbye as he waited for the car that was supposed to pick him up when the black car came Minho sat there smiling at him.

Jisung took a deep breath again before sitting down next to the older one who was dressed in slightly opposite colors, a large cream coat underneath which were two different white shirts. "You look good," Jisung said, smiling at him.

"And Felix really outdid himself," Minho replied in a compliment.  
"I stood in front of the mirror for half an hour before he threw them at me."  
"Say thank you, at least you have something to say about what you wear. My mom sends me the attire to the party every year."  
"But it looks so good Hyung it really suits you."  
"Thank you Sungi, I appreciate it," that smile made Jisung's heart race. 

He wasn't sure he was ready for it at all.

"The truth, the last time I wore a suit was for my high school graduation, I had blue hair back then."  
"really?"  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it was really hard for Felix to pick the suit because it only works with dark hair."   
"I think you're beautiful no matter how," Minho took his hand and held it.

The driver in the front didn't look at them even once to Jisung's surprise, he felt more comfortable.

**

Getting to the tall building and seeing more cars coming, They got out of the shiny car so they could see each other completely, and Minho was in shock, he looked at Jisung from the shoes to his head and Jisung blushed at his expression.

"Shall we go in?" He returned to reality.  
"Yeah," the other stammered and went after the older one, he was weirded out from the big place full of people dressed formally, with suits or evening dresses, Jisung felt like he didn't belong but when he felt Minho's hand holding his hand and squeezing it, the boy managed to relax.

The hall was largely full of tables on the sides and decorations on the walls of Halloween, it was not particularly dark, it more reminded Jisung of movies. 

"Are you okay Ji? You look a little out of this," Minho said looking at his boyfriend staring ahead.  
"Just admiring, that's all," the boy replied, licking his lips before continuing to move forward.

Minho searched for his parents trying to ignore all the eye contact people tried making with him since he came in, his hand still holding Jisung's but no one seemed to really care as long as the squirrel boy was dressed formally and representatively enough.

"I wonder where they are," Minho realized his parents weren't in the room at all, "I just want to get out of here as soon as possible."  
Jisung looked at him confused.   
"Believe me it's getting worse and worse from hour to hour."  
"What do you mean Hyung?"  
"I don't know if I want to say 'you will see later' or prevent you from even getting close to the situations that are about to happen," Minho scratched the back of his neck Jisung nodded, there was really nothing more to say about it.

The two kept moving forward in the hall and went as far aside as possible so as not to be in the middle of the room, Minho didn't want to attract attention at all, he didn't like these parties, he just wanted to find his parents, introduce Jisung to them without all the people he didn't know trying to talk to him.

Especially the desperate mothers. His mother's friends with their daughters ...

And with how much he thought they could avoid them, he was wrong because at the very moment he thought of it two women approached the two, the older woman who he remembered as Mrs. Jung, one of the women who used to spend time with his mother at meals and her daughter dragged behind her, but when she saw the two boys she pushed her hair behind her ear.

Minho sighed and squeezed Jisung's hand harder, did they not notice he was with someone else? come on.

"Lee Minho, how good it is to see you present," Mrs. Jung said, smiling at him.

Jisung looked at the woman in the suit and high hills, she was almost reaching his own height, which was threatening to his eyes. He didn't have time to think anymore before the woman opened her mouth and said the words that were bothering him at that moment.  
"I heard your mom had already stopped trying to match you, so I thought maybe I should try."

Minho grinned and then raised his eyebrows, "I'm sorry, what?" It was a rhetorical question, Jisung glared.   
"We all know it's best for the two big companies to connect in a way of marriage, and I'm pretty sure you'll really fit in with each other."  
"I thought it was clear I wasn't going to replace my parent in the company," Minho said.

"And why would he agree if he's already taken?" Jisung output made the two women look at him, his face heated up, he didn't really mean to say it out loud.

"And you are?" The mother asked Jisung until a voice was heard behind them and two other older people both arrived dressed in formal black, the man in a black suit and the woman in a long black dress.

"I'm pretty sure we're supposed to the first to be introduced to our son's partner," the woman said and smiled, she reminded Jisung of Minho's smile.

Her statement made Mrs. Jung open her mouth and eyes wide and the boys looked at her with a look of 'it's your time to leave and don't forget your daughter'.  
with that, they left. 

"We should have been more direct about Minho's love life, don't you think Yobo?" Minho's mother asked, looking at his father.  
"I thought it was understandable after you stopped trying, probably really desperate people," he smiled at her and then at his son who was still holding his boyfriend's hand.

"Mom, Dad," Minho said, leaving Jisung's hand to hug his parents, "I want you to meet Jisung."  
"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Lee, I'm Han Jisung," Jisung bowed at them lightly, he thought they would send him a hand to shake or something but instead he found himself trapped in a bear hug from Minho's mother.

"Good to see our son has finally found someone, you're so cute," she held his shoulders before passing one hand to his cheek, "Don't stress too much, we are not biting." The boy nodded before Minho's father hugged him too, but the hug was shorter than the mother's so as not to make Jisung feel uncomfortable with them.

"So how long have you been dating?" they Asked them as they set down to drink. Minho's parents were holding tall glasses of wine while the two were drinking glasses of water. Minho planned to drive later maybe they would go to a nice place when they got out of there.

"Exactly a year if considering the first date," Minho said as Jisung nodded and half smiled, he felt tensed again, 'just don't ask him anything embarrassing please'.

"So long and you didn't tell us anything?"  
"We weren't ready to tell yet."  
"I understand, but I would have been happy to know more. This is the first time my son is really in a proper relationship."  
"When we move in together I'll let you know," Jisung almost choked on his water and then looked at Minho who was looking at him. "Sorry about that," he whispered.

"We'll not bother you about it anymore," his father said, changing the subject, what Jisung was expecting, the questions.

"So what are you studying Jisung if I may ask?", 'It was a calm start' the boy thought to himself before answering. "I'm studying production and music, sir."

"Oh, there no need to be so formal with us Jisung-ah, we are all family now," Minho's mother smiled at him.  
"Do you enjoy it? I heard from our friends that it is a pretty difficult subject."

  
"Not difficult, just full. There are a lot of tasks and projects, you have to be very proficient in music to be able to get through," the boy explained, since he liked what he learned he could explain it for hours, but held on, he didn't want to be found boring.

"So you're probably good at it, do you play anything?"  
"guitar, but I'm more into music writing and editing."  
"writing?" Minho asked, "You didn't tell me you're writing."  
"Sorry about that, I'll try my best to keep my mouth shut," he said awkwardly, Minho giggled.

"When will you play me something you wrote?"  
"maybe in the future."  
"Don't feel embarrassed Jisung-ah, we're sure you are very talented," Minho's mother put a hand on his shoulder and pressed her lightly making Jisung nod. "well Miho Hyung is a dancer."  
"you're dancing?" Asked his father.

Minho looked at Jisung and the boy straight put his hands in his mouth, but then the three to the Lee family giggled, "I'm sorry Jisung-ah, I didn't mean to tease you like that," the father repeated.  
"Now I know from whom you got that," Jisung told Minho pouting as the other made him a kissy face.

"Why don't you two have something to eat while we go to talk to the other guests, feel free to leave whenever you feel like it," the two parents stood up, Minho's mother kissed her son's head before taking her husband's arm and they walked away.

"They seem to love you," said the black-haired and smiled.  
"Thank God, I feel like I can breathe now. I thought they would hate me after I said what I said until they laughed at me."  
"It just means they like you very much, Hanie, everything's fine."  
Jisung nodded at him and smiled.

**

The boys didn't eat because the dishes were small and not filling as Minho warned him that he would not be able to eat anything afterward because of the bad taste of the food, Jisung didn't understand why they bring such food if it isn't tasty. Minho just explained to him that they are just people who don't eat real food and should always maintain a diet of one kind or another.  
With that, the two left saying goodbye to Minahu's parents who smiled at them and waved before returning to talk to their acquaintance.

"I'm glad no one flirted with you the rest of the time we were there," the two walked toward the parking lot.  
"I'm pretty sure the news about my cute boyfriend spread quickly," Minho ruffled Jisang's hair as they reached the boy's car.

"I can't believe we came here with a driver and we getting out of here with your car."  
"my parents care about the image of entry more than exit. It's something."  
"I didn't think they would worry about such a thing."  
"It depends on what. With this company, they will take care of a good image, if it's related to the family they respect and understand despite the image."  
"Even with that means not marrying their only son with someone from the business agency?"  
"You see too many dramas."  
"So that's right, isn't it?"  
"Not in my family. I learn what I want, I'll do what I want, I'll go out with whoever I want. I gave up social life years ago. Both me and Chan."  
"Chan Hyung?"

"His parents were there too."  
"oh."  
they got in the car.  
"but really Ji, you don't need to be worried about it.   
"okay hyung." 

**  
The rest of their day together, or rather the evening spent walking by the Han river, they found this evening not too cold so that both with the layer of the suit were warm enough, although they wouldn't lie with saying they would rather spend it in one of the apartments dressed in hoodies And watching a movie.

But feeling fancy one day would not hurt anyone in the hope that Minho already wanted to send his clothes back and Jisung was already starting to feel suffocated in his sweater.  
"I say let's go back," Minho said after a quarter of an hour.  
"Stop on the way at the supermarket," Jisung said and they turned around.

And as they thought better so they did, Jisung bought five different kinds of noodles and tea bags and when they got to his apartment, changed into more comfortable clothes and sat down to eat and drink, it was much better than anything else not to forget the cuddles afterward and kissing. 

Somehow the battery in the phone ran out and the two fell asleep before they even got time to inform Minho's parents that they're fine or Chan that he wouldn't return that tonight.

so that day made Minho think of whenever he's going to meet the younger parents. 


	2. Jisung's parents

**When Jisung parents met Minho**

Mr. and Mrs. Han arrived in Seoul in the afternoon with a large crate full of peaches in their hands, they loved to bring their children fruits that they would share with their friend and could be healthy and maintain a good sugar level in their bodies. Only when they arrived at the apartment it was locked, and even after they knocked they realized that their son was not even home at all. 

Why be at home on a Saturday afternoon, after all, he's at university.  
So the two decided to leave the crate at the entrance while going to eat something if their son will come back after he has already eaten, they won't force him to eat with them, they knew their younger son very well.

The Han couple exited the building and headed towards the main road where on the other side they saw restaurants when they arrived, waiting by the traffic light to turn red took too long making them wonder why couldn't they pass already until they saw the button.

They felt embarrassed that they had been standing long without doing anything in front of the crossing so Mrs. Han went quickly to press the button so that the traffic light would change and they could pass. Only that from the other side people started waiting as well.

The traffic light changed as their eyes landed on the faces of two smiling boys. One of them was their son Han Jisung whose hand was held by a boy only a few inches taller and his hair was black as a raven.

**

Jisung and Minho met for lunch after Minho studied in the morning when Jisung slept. He had to complete hours of sleep after being awake for so many nights until late because of the amount of assignments he was given by his teachers.

They went to eat at the place where they spent their first date together, they ate at the place several times after that one of them was because Minho decided he liked their ice americano and was addicted to the drink lately Changbin had to be the one to make sure he drank water occasionally as well.

Of course, after they finished eating Minho bought them cold drinks before they started coming back to spend the rest of the day this time at Minho's apartment since Chan wanted to show Jisung the new project he and Changbin were working on.

The two reached the crossing holding hands, Minho held his coffee while Jisung had already finished his since taking a smaller one, Minho would have taken years to finish. "Do you really think I'll look good in that?" Minho asked, grinning as Jisung burst out laughing at him.

"Why not Hyung?"  
"I don't think it's convenient."  
"said who?"  
"Have you ever worn one?" Minho was surprised, he knew about other hallucinatory things that Jisung did with his good friends but wearing a skirt, he thought Jeonjin was making it up.

"With Innie there's no mercy."  
"It's something I need to see." The younger slapped him on the shoulder with his free hand, Minho pouted and drank his coffee.

The traffic light changed and they started walking still laughing with each other, Jisung didn't even notice the two adults in front of them so the boys just found themselves bypassing them and kept giggling among themselves about topics.

**

"Yah, Han Jisung," a shout was heard behind them and Jisung jumped as he heard his name, "that how you recognize your parents?"

The boy looked in surprise at the two who turned their gaze to the black-haired, "and who is this?" His mother pointed at Minho by his side. Jisung looked at his boyfriend and opened his mouth as his parents advanced toward the sidewalk.

After stepping on the sidewalk without crossing it, after all, standing in front of the young couple, Jisung's father looked at Minho and scanned him, "he's handsome man," he told his wife. "It's just a shame your son didn't bother to tell us he has other friends besides his troublemaker."

"Mom," Jisung whined.  
"What? We came from afar and you don't even bother to be home when we come."  
"We went out to eat, I'm not supposed to be there every hour and hour of the day," the boy said, his aura completely changed in front of his parents, or at least that's how Minho saw it.

"And who's the nice guy, you haven't introduced him to us yet."  
"It's because you don't let me talk mom."  
"Your brother is even worse," she completely ignored her son's words and continued to mumble.

Jisung found himself rolling his eyes and then looking at Minho with an expression of ‘I am very sorry’, Minho just smiled and nodded understandingly.

"I am Minho," Minho said, reaching out to Jisung's father who kept looking at him, "Jisung's boyfriend."  
"Very nice to meet you, the last person our son went out with is a close friend of his, that didn't work, I wondered when he would find a proper boyfriend, just didn't think he would find someone handsome. like you," the father continued to speak shaking the black-haired hand.

"Thank you very much, I think," Minho looked at Jisung who tried to thread a word into his mother's words to stop her from speaking.  
"Sorry for my wife, she's a talker when it comes to our kids, and even after a long time we haven't seen them. Or Jisung especially after he decided to move here."  
"It's okay. Sungi is doing his best."  
"Sungi?"  
"Jisung, sorry, I'm used to calling him by that nicknames already."  
"How nice. I hope you take good care of him, he sometimes acts just like a little kid. With his friends, it can be a nightmare, like a bunch of five-year-olds."

"Tell me about it," the boy murmured but kept smiling at the father, glad he had made a good impression, at least on one parent.

"I don't know a thing about you, my children don't call me, and I only find out things when I come to visit. It's not right. I expected more from you."  
"Mom," Jisung held her shoulders, "I'm glad you're here but at least let me know you're coming."  
"It was a surprise. What do you think? if we'll tell you before head you'll already find some excuse so we won't come?"

"Sometimes I really wonder," he murmured to himself.  
"We'll go eat something now, we'll come later, and don't you dare not be in the apartment when we get back," she gave him a short hug before taking her husband's hand and they crossed the road with the second traffic light changed.

"Let Chan Hyung know that we won't come today, at all, who knows maybe my parents will kidnap me," Jisung sighed and then turned around followed by a giggling Minho.  
"Your father is nice," he said.

"I'm glad you got to talk to him before my mom had. my mother will probably talk to you later, but just so you know It can also get really dirty. I don't even want to think about it."

Minho kissed his cheek and Jisung smiled, "We'll get through that too," he said.

They went to Jisung's apartment only to find the fruit box on the floor in front of the door, Jisung sighed and took it while Minho let them both inside the apartment. the apartment was relatively tidy, which wouldn't look good to his mother afterward. They started arranging it a little more.

Jisung hugged Minho's waist after they finished arranging and found themselves standing in the middle of the place, "I wish you a great and successful life."  
"Stop talking nonsense."  
"You have served the country beautifully."  
"Ji you're exaggerating."  
"Live in happiness and wealth to this day" Minho kissed him not only to shut him up but also to calm him down.  
Jisung calmed down to the touch as their lips moved with each other. "Better?" Minho asked.  
"Um," the younger murmured and closed the gap between them one more time.  
But before they could kiss some more there was a knock on the door.  
making the boy whine, he wanted more. 

**

Jisung's mother's interrogations were dangerous, one word out of place was a trigger for the black-haired.  
He knew that Jisung's parents also work at a company elsewhere and have collaborators with many places unlike Minho's parents they worked in food marketing and wore different clothing.

Minho answered every question carefully, he was happy to grow up in a family where words were significant things and he learned how to talk to different people at a young age. And his partner's mother seems to find in him a good potential for her son.

Some of the questions were no different from the questions his parents asked Jisung, what are you studying? Or, when did you start going out? Why did you not tell us? And similar things. There were awkward questions about their relationship in which Minho could have guessed that Jisung just wanted to disappear from the face of the earth.

The boy's father knew how to stop his wife from asking something that crossed the two's privacy line, as legal, illegal, and sexual questions.

"What did you think she would ask? if you're pregnant?"  
"believe me she was about to. and this isn't funny!" Said Jisung. When they went to make tea and cut some of the sweet peaches.

And when you thought there's going to be drama because of the families of the two being in the business industry as they have successful companies, you are wrong. With them working in different areas and in a different economy, their paths haven't even been crossed. To the delight of the boys, there will be no family drama. Because they both didn't want to live in a Kdrama. With how much you can create an entire plot from there, there is no need. I'm serious.

"Did you write to Chan that we'll not come?"  
"Yes, I wrote to him, and I will quote, 'Jisung's parents, Peace sign'."  
"What did he answer?"  
"'Come back in alive,' with a wink emoji."  
Jisung giggled.

The rest of the day they spent with Jisung's parents, the boy's mother opened up more with the passing of time so she also calmed down. She found Minho as someone very interesting while Jisung talked to his father she talked to him. Jisung looked in their direction every so often and smiled to himself. At least the hard part was behind them.

"I like him," said his father, "he looks like a good man."  
"He's good, very good even. Although sometimes he doesn't show it. He cares for me and I care for him."  
"As it should be, son."  
"You think?"  
"Yes, you know such a statement usually leads to marriage," Jisung choked on his tea and started coughing, Minho looked in his direction to check if he's okay, the boy raised his hand to show that he was okay before turning to his father laughing tapping on his back.

"I'm just joking with you Sungi."  
"Sungi?"  
"That's what Minho-ssi calls you, so he told me."  
"Oh yes."  
"Do you have a nickname for him?"  
"Hyung, basically," he didn't want to tell about the more embarrassing ones, "Minmin" was a private nickname.

"You'll find something better than that."

Jisung shrugged and they went back to looking at the two talking in front of them at the table.

**

"Thank you for coming," Jisung said, hugging his parents on their way out, they stayed in town two more days to check on company-related things but didn't plan to stay too long or interfere with their son who had classes and knew he was with his friends most of the time.

"We'll see you on Christmas, huh?" His mother asked as she hugged him.  
"As long as Brian stops with his pranks."  
"Maybe bring Minho to be your human shield."  
"And send him to his death? No thanks, with my brothers I'll wait a little bit more before introducing him."  
"Okay, it's your decision."

"Have a safe ride, Mr. and Mrs. Han," Minho bowed politely at them.  
"Thank you so much Minho-ya," the couple smiled at him and went out, after Jisung closed the door behind them, after they even disappeared down the hall the two let out a deep sigh.

"See, it passed in peace."  
"And thank you for that."  
"Do you still want to go see Chan and Changbin's project or are you too tired for that?"  
"It wouldn't hurt to get this day out of my head with some good music."

And that was a good idea, since the next day they had no studies and Jisung wanted to spend the weekend with Minho after all, that day they fell asleep at Minho's before they wouldn't see each other for the next week.

"Maybe just move in together?" Changbin asked one morning.  
"will see," was all Minho told him.


End file.
